Betrayed
by Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Bella goes to the cullens house because she left something there but when she gets there she can't believe her eyes so she goes to italy looking for death but instead she finds love in Alec Volturi Pairings: AlecXBella EdXTania Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

i dont own the characters only the plot :)

heyy this is a first for this pairing for me so after you read it please tell me what you think of it :D

Bella's P.O.V

i couldnt believe it; i came to the cullens house to get my cell phone becuase i had left it here when i visited earlier, so i went inside and found it on the table where i left it and just as i reached the door i heard it, there was music playing in Edwards room so i walked upstairs to see what it was and when i opened the door i found him doing the _deed_ with a girl who had strawberry blonde hair. I couldnt believe what i was seeing so i ran out got into my truck and drove home; once i got there i raced up to my room and took some random clothes out of my closet packed them in a bag and raced over to my laptop (which is brand new thanks to jake) and went online to see when the earliest flight to Italy was and thankfully it was today so i booked a ticket payed for it using the money i was saving for colledge and went downstairs. When i got downstairs i wrote a note to Charlie telling him i couldnt stay here any longer and i had to go, i knew he wouldnt understand but i had to do this; a couple of weeks earlier just before my birthday party (the accident at the party never happened) i remembered Edward telling me that if anything at all were to happen to me he would go to Italy, Voltaria and go see the volturi; he also tolled me you only go and see them when you wanted to die and thats what i wanted to do so i grabbed my bag got into my car and drove off for the airport. On my way i was thinking of other things to do so Alice wouldnt see what i was doing just to tell Edward and then he would come and get me; I had finally gotten to the airport

"Hello i have bought a plane ticket to italy" i said to the lady behind the counter

"name please" she said as if she were bored

"isabella swan" i replied to her "i will need identification please" so i took out my wallet wich had my drivers license in it and showed he she seemed satissfied enough and gave me my license back to me and gave me my ticket; i walked to the gate i was to go to and boreded the plain and then once it left i had let my mind free, there was nothing _he_ could do now.

please review and tell me what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

heres another chap for ya although i dont know wen ill be able to update again becuase of skool

i only own the plot

Bella's P.O.V

After having to sit on three planes i finally got to Italy so i got of the plane and went to grab my bag and luckally for me it was the first bag that came out; I took my wallet out of my pocket to see how much money I had, well i have enough for one taxi to voltaria and that was it. Well i went outside and called a taxi over i then got in and told the driver where i wanted to go but i didnt see where which way we went because i had fallen asleep; i was suddenly shaken awake by the driver who spoke perfect english which i didnt expect "excuse me mam we are here"

"oh thankyou" i said grogilly

"no problem at all mam" i gave him the money and then left, i slung my bag over my shoulders and started looking around one thing i remembered was that i didnt know where i was meant to be going; but thats when i saw it a shadow walking down the alleyway and i suddenly knew where i was meant to go so i ran just to catch up when i would turn a corner the figure would turn another and i was just seeing this but that's when i hit the person or well thing. "Umph" i looked up to see red eyes and before i could stop myself i blurted out something i didnt want to or mean to

"i know what you are" the figure just stared at me so to convince her i told her everything i knew

"i know your a vampire, i kow i you feed of human blood by the looks of y-your eyes" I stutered becuase i was starting to get scared now but i kept going "i also no that no one is meant to know about you at all b-" I was cut off before anything else could be said

"girl tell me how you found out about us" she said as menacing as possible; so i told her my whole story from first meeting edward to the most recent events that lead me here. I just stood there waiting for her to reply but she didnt

"please i dont know who you are but kill me i dont want to live anymore i've had enough with all of this"

"are you telling me you dont feel that" she asked I looked around as if something was happening

"i dont know what you mean i cant feel anything at all" she just staired at me as if there was something wrong with me; but then she smiled and helped me up

"listen i cant kill you-" i just got so angry i cut her off and started yelling at her " WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAN'T KILL ME THATS ALL I ASKED FOR YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE LITTLE THING AND YOU WONT" she waited patiently until i had finished my little rant

"i cant kill you because you are unique Aro would like to see you" she said with a small smile gracing her lips

"what do you mean by unique" i asked cautiously

"before you should have been feeling tremendous pain but you didnt, thats my power i can create an illusion into someones head so they think they are in serious pain, but you never felt it" I just sat there in shock "oh im Jane by the way" she said politely all i could do was sit there like a fish out of water and nod my head. So after all of that regestered in my brain Jane took me to an old building that looked like a castle a very old castle, she lead me through two big ancient looking doors as i was looking around I noticed so many things like that the receptionest was human and that there were no other vampires in this place but when we got inside there were plenty of them and it seemed as if there mouths were water just at the sight of me.

"Jane why did you bring a human here?" the guy siting on the middle throne asked

"i am so sorry Master Aro its just as i was walking back from hunting" i shuddered "and she ran into me she came asking for death but something strange happened" he lifted one of his eyebrows and then jane held out her hand to him, he touched the palm and then stared at me in delight and then the one one the left with called aro and gave him his hand when aro saw it his face lit up like a little kid on christmas morning

"my dear i can not kill you" he said i sadened the one thing ask for and they cant give it to me, well i could always go looking for victoria i guess "but that is because you are a shield"

"excuse me im a what" i asked

"a shield my dear, please pass me your hand" so i did very reluctantly

"well it seems i cant read her either, marcus are you intirely sure" the one called marcus nodded his head

"my dear we dont even know your name" he said as if i were some sort of guest which in a way i guess i am but i would of thought myself as an intruder

"oh sorry my name is Issabell Swan but just call me bella i never really like the name isabella" i said in a rush because of how nervouse i was, and just thinking about it my emotions were all over the place.

"Well Bella we can't kill you but we can change you into a vampire it would be a pleasure to have you on the guard" I thought about this for a moment this vampire was giving me and opitunety to become a vampire something ive always wanted since i found out e- HE was a vampire or i could just go and die but i remembered carlisle telling me that you dont remember your human past so thats what made my choice for me.

"i would love to join your guard" i said

"oh excedllent Alec can you please take Bella up to her room so she can get ready to be changed" I looked around for the one called Alec and thats when i noticed him he was tall, well taller than me anyways he had brown hair and dark red eyes but before anything could happen i was snapped out of my thoughts "Bella are you alright" he asked me

"oh yeh sorry i was thinking about stuff" he just nodded his head as if he understood but i knew he wouldnt. Once i got to the room alec told me everything i would need to know about how the change was going to happen and all i did was nod my head like an idiot


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to theie alerts/favourites list it is muchly appreciated and if you have any ideas for the story be free to tell me because i am happy to take all suggestions into consideration :D**

**disclaimer: i only own the plot nothing else **

Alec's P.O.V

I was in the thrown room listening to masters Aro, Cauis and Marcus talking about some nomad vampires who had disturbed the peace in a town called Forks, well let me just say they are not impressed but the real reason im here is because im waiting for my twin sister Jane to come back from her hunting so i can go. After about 10 minuets of waiting i got bored and stood up to leave but thankfuly Jane had walked through the door but thats not what surprised me the cause of what surprised me was a human following my sister; what has she done she knows humans are not meant to know that we exist she must be going crazy then Aro started talking

"Jane why did you bring a human here?" he asked truely curious

"I am sorry Master Aro it is just that i was on my way back from hunting" i saw the human shudder "and she ran into me she came asking for death but something strange happened" at this point of time i couldnt see what was happening but i did see Jane lifting her hand up. I started looking around the room when my eyes landed on the human once more, she was truly beautiful with her long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes- ughh Alec stop thinking like that nothing can or will happen between you and her and anyways she knows to much Aro will want to kill her because of her knowledge about us; but thats when i saw Master Marcus call Aro he gave him his hand and then started smiling like a crazy fool.

"My dear i can not kill you" she saddened "but that is becasue your a shield" although the human didnt notice i could tell that Aro was hiding something but what exactly, after that i zoned out thinking of what Aro could be hiding but then i was snapped out of my thoughts by Aro talking to me

"Alec can you please take Bella up to her room so she can get ready to be changed" i nodded and walked over to Bella when i started walking i turned around to make sure she was following me, i then explained to her of what she would expect during the change she just nodded at everything i said then we reached the room and she went in. As i turned to walk away all three masters came into the room

"Bella i expect that Alec explained everything to you" she nodded

"yes he did and im grateful for it" she said while smiling but everyone could hear her heart beating over time

"well we have to leave so Alec if you could would you bite her" i nodded and he turned to Bella

"and i will see you in three days dear" after that he left I turned to bella

" are you ready" she nodded and laid down on the bed that was provided once she did i bit her, but just after i did i was called away by Dimitri and Jane oh joy another torture session for me.

Aro's P.O.V

Earlier this morning i had gotten word of a group of nomadic vampires were disrupting the peace in the small town of Forks so i called a meeting with my brothers Marcus and Cauis when they came into the thrown room we began discussing the current situation, although out of the corner of my eye i could see Alec looking around the room as if he were bored although i took that into consideration i couldnt do anything about it until his sister Jane had come back from hunting and then speaking of the devil she came through the door although she had a huuman following her

"jane why did you bring a human here" she began explaing to me about what had happened and just as i was about to tell the guard to kill her Marcus called me i walked over and touched the palm of his hand then i saw the bond that this girl would have with the guard and especially young Alec; I saw that they would have a rather closebond and then what i saw next surprised me Cauis would have a fatherly bond to the girl, I smiled at seeing that and walked up to her

"my dear girl i can not kill you" she looked down as if she were dissapointed with my answer "but that is because you are a sheild" i would not say what Marcus had just shown me because that would start a massive arguement in the guard so i decided to keep that to myself

"excuse me im a what"

a shield my dear, please pass me your hand" she did so very reluctantly

"well it seems i cant read you either, marcus are you intirely sure" Marcus nodded his head

"my dear we dont even know your name" I said treating her as a guest because in any way that is what she is

"oh sorry my name is Issabell Swan but just call me bella i never really like the name isabella" she said in a rush as if she were scared of us.

"Well Bella we can't kill you but we can change you into a vampire it would be a pleasure to have you on the guard" she thought about this for a moment

"i would love to join your guard" she said

"oh excellent Alec can you please take Bella up to her room so she can get ready to be changed" i asked Alec nodded his head and looked relieved to finally be doing something other than having to sit around. After they had left i asked to talk to Marcus in private

"are sure those bonds are correct marcus"

"Aro i am certain about it Cauis will have a bond with her as iof she was his own daughter and the rest of the guard like older brothers and sisters"

"yes but her bond with alec are you sure"

"i am possitive, we will just have to wait now and then you will see that it is true" I turned to walk away

"oh and brother your b0ond with her as a uncle will be good, in a way it will be amusing to see how this unfolds" i nodded and left the room thinking about all of the bonds that Marcus had shown me that bella would have with us all here.

**well guys here is another chapter for you i dont know how good it is and i dont know where it will be taken but give me any ideas you have about it and i will take them in to consideration... oh and tell me if you want A big fight between Edward and Alec later on in the story ... please Review :D**

**Lissa **


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy guys heres another chapter for you i hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: i only own the plot nothing else unfortunately**

**Caius's P.O.V**

Well it definately seems that the guard has grown attatched to Bella ever since she had come here it's like she has them wrapped around her fingers but believe it or not i have found out that i Caius will be the one with the fatherly bond with her. Athenodora will finally have a daughter even if she doesnt need to be cared for as much as she would hope; I can tell with bella here this castle will change but I dont know for better or for worse; so now im just sitting here listening to what Bella's bonds with other people would be when a particualr bond came and it was one with Alec now this one had deffinately gotten me thinking but before I could say anything Jane, Heidi, Chelsea come running through the door with a depressed looking Bella.

"Master's we wanted to know if we could take Bella shopping seeing as she really needs some more clothes" jane said

i sighed these girls are always doing this they just race into the hall asking if they can go shopping of course we say yes we have enough money if they wanted they would be able to buy out everything in Volterra's Shopping mall and still have pleanty of money. When I looked at b ella again I understood why she looked depressed just like me she hated to go shopping but what the girls said is true she has no other clothes so she will have to go get some

"i don-" i cut Aro of mid sentence

"that would be a perfect idea just make sure you do not lose her i would like to see her back here in one peace" they had looked at me as if i had grown two heads.

"Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou" they all screamed in unison making all of us block our ears and as they were walking out the door we heard Bella mumble something along the lines of

"ugh fine lets just get this torture over with" this made my brothers and i laugh but when i turned to see who else had laughed which was mainly the whole guard i saw Alec laughing a little now that really was a sight to see.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was now in my room which was really nice it had purple walls andthats about all i noticed because i then saw a massive bookcase full of books so i walked down and picked up one of my all time favourites Wuthering Heights and sat down to read when all of a sudden im being dragged down to the thrown room for permission to go shopping i cant believe they are making me go shopping with them and the main reason for this is .SHOPPING but of course being me i didnt say anything so i just let them drag me around.

" Masters may we please take Bella shopping seeing as she really needs some more clothes"

i looked up to see them all debaiting about this

"i don-" yes Aro was siding with me SUCK ON THAT SHOPPING i thought

"that would be a perfect idea just make sure you dont lose her, i would like to see her back here in one peace" he smiled ooo that traior.

"oh thankyou thankyou thankyou" the all screamed in unison

"ugh fine lets get this torture over with" i mumbled and as we were leaving i could here some people laughing behind me so obviously they had heard that.

When we got to the mall i was dragged around to different shops being made to try skirts,jeans,shoes,make-up,shirts and dresses and boy may i say when these girls go shopping they really go over board i had enough to last me a century but theu stilll kept shopping the only time we did stop was so i could eat and then we were back to treating me as Bella barbie. Finally after 3 more hours of shopping we headed back to the castle which to me was the biggest relief ever although on the way back you could here the girls giggling and talking about guys. As i was thinking i remembered that i would be change into a vampire in a couple of days something ive always wanted to become so i may aswell finish my last day as a human in style now im glad we went shopping, wait did i really just think that oh god what did these girls do to me.

When we got back to the castle i saw a bunch of tourist waiting to be showed around so thats when heidi left us and of course this meant they were going to be eating of course i wanted to get away from there as fast as i could but me being a human and all by the time i would get halfway i would hear them.

"hey Bella do you want to go for a walk"

i jumped up higher than i thought was possible but being me i landed on my butt

"dont scare me like that" i said as i turned around to see Alec smiling

"well" he promped oh wait he's still waiting for an answer

"well id love to" he smile grew wider

"but dont you have to feed with the others"

"nope" he said popping p i looked at him with a confused expression on my face

"i fed earlier while you girls were shopping" i nodded my head and then remembered that i had actually agreed to going for a walk with him

"so where are we going" he smiled "

i thought you might want a tour around Volterra" i smiled and we started to walk away and again being the clutz i am i tripped on my own feet, i was waitng to feel the pain of me hitting the floor but i didnt and i looked up to see Alec had caught me and thats when i felt the blush race up to my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

heyy guys i know you hate these things but this is an authors note ... i havent been able to update my stories lately because i have a lot of school work and music stuff so i havent exactly had time but i will try and update whenever possible and i hope you dont hate me for doing this

Lissa


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy all my fans sorry about not updating sooner it's just that i have had family visiting for the holidays so here is the next chapter of betrayed for ya.

thank you to every one who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story i am so happy.

Bella's P.O.V

I am having so much fun Alec has shown me all around Volteria, but it would have to end eventually seeing as I have to go to duty. Apperently there is going to be an important meeting so Uncle Aro, Unce Marcus and father will need the best guards on the job, that includes Dimitri, Jane, Alec, Felix, myself and a couple of others. Well we still have a little bit of time left so we could go and do something as I turned around to ask Alec if there was a book shop here I saw a silver volvo 'please god know don't let him be here' I thought

"hey Alec I think we should start going back to the castle now" I called out

"ok well lets go then" was his reply, we started walking back to the castle but I would rather run back to the castle especially if _he_ is here but that could also mean that the rest of them are here aswell. If I were to be asked if something was wrong I probably wouldn't reply becuase it seems all I have been doing is glancing back a lot

"Bella" huh I think I'm being called

"hey Bella" ok I am deffinately being called by some one

"Bella are you alright" my head snapped up to see Alec with a concerned look on his face

"uh um yeh I'm fine sorry if I looked uhh what's the word"

"anxiouse"

"yeh anxious, just trust me I'm fine I just want to get back to the castle we don't have much time to get back" once I said that I glanced down at the watch i had bought when i went shopping with Jane, Heidi and Chelsea and true to my word we were running out of time to get back to the castle. Just then a weird thought popped into my head

"hey Alec i'll race ya back to the castle" he just smiled at me

"you're on"

"great we'll go on the count of 3" Alec started counting

"1 -"

"3" I shouted as I was running. I looked back and couldn't see Alec anywhere 'haha he is way to slow' I thought to myself, then I looked ahead and instantly stopped in my tracks

"how did you get here so quickly? I left you back there" I said pointing behind me and looking confused all Alec did was chuckle slightly

"that was a cruel trick you played back there but you don't know the streets of Italy like I do" ok he had a point there

"but thats in the past now and we have to get ready for guard" I nodded and we started walking our seperate ways

"oh and thanks for the tour Alec" I smiled at him and left to get changed.

I got to my room to see Jane sitting on my bed I raised an eyebrow at her just like she did to me a couple of days ago when i first met her

"what are you doing here Jane I have to get ready for guard and so do you" but then i noticed that she was dressed for guard already

"ok I need to get ready for guard, but I ask again why are you here Jane"

"I came to see how your date with Alec went but alright you don't need to tell me I know when I'm not wanted" she said as she got up from my bed and started walking towards my door slowly might i add

"ugh i hate how you always play the guilt card Jane, come on don't go stay we'll talk" she smiled and jumped back onto my bed damn her and damn her knowing my weakness.

As i got dressed Jane and I talked

"So tell me what did you do on your date with Alec?" she asked basically leaning of the edge of the bed i swear you could go up and tap her shoulder and she would simply fall of the bed

"Jane it wasn't a date we just went for a walk"

"naw you guys went on a romantic walk .. wait where did my brother take you walking?" she asked curiously

"he just showed me around the town is all" she lookeddepressed then

"I have to tell my brother how to take a girl out on a date I swear he doesn't know anything about Romance" she grumbled, this really had to stop

"no Jane you don't have to becuase it wasn't a date okay" she just nodded.

"But-" she started

"No Jane, lets just go to gaurd ok" she nodded and we left to go guard this so called important meeting, when we entered the room the mood lightened I looked up to my uncles and dad and smiled at them they of course smiled back, I then went to stand with Jane over at the wall where i was meant to stand. I had just gotten to Jane when the door opened and in walked Carlisle I looked to jane to see if she knew about this and from the look on her face she didn't know anything about this or she was a really really good actress. Carlisle came in and then followed the rest of the cullens, i just stood there watching them each walk in Esme, Emmette, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and of course Edward, I couldn't take it any more seeing each of them walk into this room brought back to many memories and then i snapped and ran out of the room. I didn't look at where i was running but obviously i stopped when i got to the place my feet had taken me which was the East garden and i started crying, I didn't look at anything i just stood there thinking about how my father didn't tell me that they were coming or that i would have to guard them while they came i only looked up when i felt some one come sit next to me and i instantly regretted it as well becuase there next to me was _him_ that cheating bastard

"Bella i am so glad that you are ok" he came to hug me and i just backed away from him

"stay away from me " I yelled, but obviously he doesn't understand anything i say

"listen Bella let me explain what you saw that day"

"no i don't want to hear it just leave me alone!" i screamed but again he didn't listen to me and kept walking towards me I was about to turn and run when some one stood in front of me in a guarding stance, I then saw Alec in front f me

"she said she didn't want to talk i think you should listen to her and leave"

"what do you want Alec you know she is mine and she will always be mine"

"obviously she isn't if she is here with us instead of with you" and before i could get any say in this they were fighting.

Ok im going to leave it there seeing as it is getting late but i hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think i'll try and update again tomorrow

Lissa.


	7. Authors Note Please Read

Heyy people Lissa here.

I know you were hoping that this would be a brand new chapter but unfortunitely it is just an authors note that i hope everyone will actually read. I want to continue with Betrayed but I started this story at a young age and going back and reading it I have realised that a lot of it is either rushed or doesn't make any sense at all. I have decided to re-write this story; keep in mind that the chapters shouldn't change to much, if anything they will begin to make sense and should hopefully be a lot longer than a quater of a page.

I will post it as a new story and it will be under the same title (betrayed). I hope you guys will like the new version and will keep following the story. I will update any time I get a chance but school has been weighing me down a lot so I don't know when that will be possible.

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed the story, I know there have been some requests made and I will take them into consideration if I like the idea then all you will have to do is wait for the chapters to be released and see if it is there.

Sorry about this not being a new chapter but I hope you understand :)

~Lissa


End file.
